Destino? Suerte? Quien sabrá
by MissKao
Summary: Dos grandes amigos tendrán que separarse, pero sera el destino o la suerte que los vuelve a unir?
1. El destino

Hola a todooooos! Este es mi primer fic y espero que le den una oportunidad!!, es uno de mis "grandes" inventos que hay en "mi" mundo xD. Bueno, si consideran el fan fic bueno, entonces vayan preparando PALOMITAS Y SODA!! (crick crick crick) Ok!!!!, ya los entendí, sé que nadie va a preparar palomitas y soda ¬¬, pero disfruten aunque sea el 1 de este fan fic plis!!,

-bla bla bla bla –personaje hablando

" _lalalalalalalalalala_" personaje pensando

Antes de seguir quiero decir que lastimosamente TT naruto no me pertenece

Y…… LUCES CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN! XD

QUE COMIENZE LA FUNCIÓN XD!

El destino nos separará

-Sasuke-kun, a donde vamos?- decía una joven de unos 13 años de cabello rosado, largo y lacio, que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos verdes color esmeralda

-Espera un poco mas- decía un joven aproximadamente de 13 años de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches que conducía a la joven a un lugar

-Sasuke-kun, cuanto mas?

-Ya llegamos

Habían llegado a un lugar que era muy hermoso, era un campo con muchas flores de color rosa y árboles sakura (esos árboles con pétalos rosados)

-Que hermoso!

-Sabía que te iba a encantar

-Gracias Sasuke-kun!, demo para que querías que viniéramos aca? o.o

-Era para decirte que… que mi padre me dijo que me mandaría a España donde está mi hermano para aprender a convivir con él

-QUE? Por que no me lo dijistes?!!!

-Sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir –dijo esto con una mano acariciando el rostro de la chica a punto de llorar- por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar

-Como quieres que no llore Sasuke-kun? Y cuando regresaras?

-Ese es el problema, me voy a quedar a vivir en eSPAÑA

La pelirrosa no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, Sasuke no sabía que hacer en situaciones como está, así que cogió fuerzas para hablarle

-Aunque la distancia nos separe Sakura, siempre te recordaré y estarás en mi corazón

-Pe…pe..r..o Sas…suke..kun!

-Fuiste una persona especial para mi Sakura, y siempre lo serás, eres una gran amiga que me aceptó como era, aunque era frío y poco amigable, hiciste que viera la vida de otra manera y gracias a eso tuve amigos, gracias a ti Sakura

-Sas..suke-kun… Arigato, yo..siempre..te.. recordaré

-Gracias Sakura

-Y… y cuando te vas Sasuke-kun?

-Mmmm, mañana

- o.O!, Uchiha Sasuke! Como me lo vienes a decir un día antes de que te vayas ò.ó!

-o.oU, creí que te ibas a poner a llorar pero pero pero JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, me das risa xD

- ¬¬

-Bueno!!! Es que… es que …….mmmm….. no sabía como decírtelo

-Que excelente excusa!!!

-Y?

-y que?

-Solo me vas a regañar cuando me voy a vivir para siempre en España? O.ó

-Ahh! Cierto que vas a ir a España!

- Ehhh --U

-Sabes, eres un excelente amigo y sé que lo serás, una gran persona a la cual yo estimé demasiado y siempre te recordaré, hasta en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida

-Awww! Que poética ereees! Deberías ser Poeta

-JAJAJAJAJJA, que gracioso ¬¬

-Bueno sakura, no me voy a ir sin dejarte mi pequeño recuerdo que da suerte

-En serio da suerte??? O.o, por que tú siempre das mala suerte sasuke-kun! xD

-Heyyy! ¬¬, bueno mira –diciendo esto sacó un collar que tenía forma de la mitad de una estrella que decía "Nunca me olvidaras" (N/A: Que bello!!!)

-Que bello Sasuke-kun!! Arigato! Está hermoso

-En serio?, pues también me compre otro

-Otro para mí?

-Naaah! Para mí, un regalo de mí para mí xD

-Un regalo de ti para ti? O.o? Que raro, lo puedo ver?

-Claro –dicho este, sasuke sacó otro collar que tenía la forma de la otra mitad de la estrella y que decía "Nunca te olvidaré" y si juntabas esta mitad con la de sakura, concordaban perfectamente, formándose una estrella

-Que bello!!!

-Ya sé xD, soy la belleza reencarnada en humano

-No era para ti Baka! Era para el collar .

-O.o, JAJAJJAJA, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba o.oU

-aja aja ¬ ¬U, pero muchas gracias sasuke, en serio, te lo agradezco tanto, sabes, nunca te olvidaré xD, y si te olvido, mmmmmmmmm

-Te tiró huevos, después te meto a la piscina mas cercana y te tiro un flotador pero hecho de bichos xD

-QUEE!! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESOO!!

-Todo esto te pasará si me olvidas

-Y sabes que no lo voy hacer ¬¬()

-Creo que ya es tarde, te voy a llevar a tu casa

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

-Jajajajjaja, de nada

-O.O, emm ok vamos

Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando a la casa de Sakura, en el camino, los dos estaban hablando, de todas formas, iba a ser la última vez que conversaban, entonces llegaron a la casa de Sakura

-bueno, de aquí nos despedimos, Adios!

- espera sasuke kun!

-mm? Que pasa ahora?

-A que horas te vas mañana para España?

- Ah eso, bueno me voy a las, a las, a las, mmmm, no me acuerdo

-SASUKE-KUN!

-Ok! A las 10:15 a.m.

-Tan temprano O.o

-Claroo xD

-Entonces espérame

-Ok! Si es que no se me olvida o.o

- ¬¬ Sasuke-kun!

-Ok ok! Te esperare pero llega temprano!

-Ok !, Bueno Sasuke-kun Sayonara!!!

-Sayo!

Sakura entró a su casa y vio por la ventana como Sasuke se iba, "_tendré que llevar 3 cajas de Kleenex, y algunas bolsas tamaño Mega, al menos que no llore pero eso será imposible y _", pero su mamá interrumpió sus pensamientos

Sara (madre de sakura XD): sakura! Que te pasa, llegaste muy temprano

-Nada Mamá, solo era que Sasuke..que sasuke

-Pero en serio estás bien Sakura??

-No estoy bien, pero trato de ser feliz por que Sasuke se va a ir a España por sus estudios y solo deseo que le vaya bien

-Sasuke

-SI MAMA, SASUKE-KUN SE VA A IR MAÑANA A ESPAÑA A VIVIR!

-Lo siento hija, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá excelente, algunas veces la vida nos pone pruebas difíciles que uno tiene que superar

-Gracias Mama, voy a ir a dormir para mañana ir al aeropuerto

-Ok hija, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana…

Sakura subió las escaleras de su casa pero sin ánimo, perder a un gran amigo es como perder toda tu vida, Sakura entró a su cuarto, se puso su pijama, se lavo los dientes y se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente hasta quedar dormida

Vuelo destinado a España, por favor pasar a la sala 13, repito, vuelo destinado a España, por favor pasar a la sala 13

-Creo que ya es hora y Sakura no ha llegado…

-Madara (padre de Sasuke XD! No se me ocurrieron mas nombres!): no te preocupes hijo

-Padre, no me voy hasta no verla, le prometí que la esperaría

-Ok hijo, es mejor que se apure por que tengo una reunión de negocios muy importante y no puedo llegar tarde

-Gracias Padre

-SASUKE KUUUUN!!!!

Se veía a Sakura corriendo tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible donde se encontraba Sasuke

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar Sakura o.o, pero no debistes de esforzarte tanto

-(respirando entrecortadamente) Es..que…..se me olvido… poner mi canción favorita para levantarme… a las 8….

-Canción favorita?? Como así o.o?

-Es que… para cada hora… tengo una canción para la alarma, … y si no pongo la canción respecto a la hora…. No me despierto…

-QUEE??

**FLASH BACK**

(canción de Black Eyes Peas)

Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up 3x  
Shut it up, just shut up  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up 3x  
Shut it up, just shut up

-MMMMMMM, que pereza, esa es la canción de Shut Up (que en español significa cállate, CALLATE ALARMA xD) espera, si esa es la canción de Shut Up, eso significa que son las 10:00 a.m……. 10:00 …… algo me dice que me debí de levantar mas temprano… (mira el collar de la mitad de la estrella) ay que lindo, quien me lo habrá regalado? Mmmm, a si, fue Sasuke… Sasuke? 10:15a.m.? ……….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEE, DEBI DE PONER LA CANCIÓN DE CRAZY DE BRITNEY SPEARS! (N/A es que como para sakura, levantarse temprano es solo para gente loca XD) AHHH MAMA DONDE ESTA……

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Eh….Sakura --U

-Si Sasuke-kun??

-No conocía eso de ti

-Madara: Sasuke, ya te tienes que ir

-Bueno sasuke.kun, que te vaya bien y que…y que… espero que consigas a alguien genial

-Sakura, no habrá nadie mejor que tú, eso te lo aseguro y no te voy a decir Adiós, por que sé que te volveré a ver

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, y yo tampoco te voy a decir adiós, pero que te vaya muy bien por allá en España

-Nos vemos pronto Sakura

-Igual….mente….Sasuke-kun….Nos volveremos a ver..

…

Se acabó!

Espero recibir reviews de ustedes, ya que me inspiré en este fanfic, y entre mas me manden reviews, tendré más inspiración y podré actualizar prontoo xD.

Bueno los dejo y quiero mandar saludos a Karina I, a Dreignus por que me encantan sus fan fics! Y a más autores que sus fanfics son de lo mejor!

Hasta Luegoo!


	2. España?

Koni!!! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este DICHOSO fic xD, espero que me dejen mas reviews! Y antes de seguir, naruto no me pertenece. Bueno para no seguir hablando les dejo este capitulo. Disculpen por la demora --

-Mmmmmmm, que sueño –decía una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, su cuerpo era ya de una adolescente y tenía aproximadamente unos 18 años, era un chica hermosa y era la más querida en el colegio

Sakura se levantó, y miró el reloj pero

-…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SON LAS 7:15 a.m.! ME DEBO DE APURAR ANTES DE LLEGAR TARDE A CLASES!!! –y en efectivo, las puertas del instituto cerraban a las 7:30 a.m. y si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a las clases

Sakura se ponía rápidamente su uniforme, y se fue corriendo al colegio, olvidándose del desayuno. Faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y apenas iba por mitad de camino, estaba estresada, no podía llegar tarde. Por suerte llegó al colegio justo a tiempo pero no a clases. Sakura abrió la puerta muy rápido y todos los del salón voltearon a mirarla y el profesor, que en ese momento no se notaba que estaba feliz

-Srta. Haruno, tiene una buena excusa para entrar al salón de esa manera y llegar tarde?

-Eh…. bueno…. Es que…. "_invéntate algo!!! o.o_" yo…… yo… yo.. ehh… AH! UNA CUCARACHA!

-QUE? DONDE, DONDE, DONDE???????? –decía el profesor que le aterraban esos bichos mientras todos en el salón se reían por lo que había pasado

-Ups, creo que ya se fue

-EN SERIO? ODIO A ESAS CRIATURAS! –decía el profesor con cara de estar aterrado

-Mmmm, le juro que desapareció profesor- decía Sakura aguantando la risa

-Bueno, quien le va a tener miedo a un simple insecto?, yo no por que soy un Varón! –decía el prof. con cara de orgulloso mientras todo el salón hacía la caída estilo anime –Bueno srta. Haruno, vaya a buscar asiento

-Si prof….

El día fue aburrido, sakura hablo con sus amigas, pero el día no era divertido, las clases eran lentas y con 100 de aburrimiento. Hasta que por fin las clases se habían acabado. Sakura se dirigía a su casa como siempre. Sus padres como siempre, no estaban en casa asi que se fue a ver televisión y después se dirigió a su cuarto cuando le vino a la mente un recuerdo

**Flash Back**

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun!, demo para que querías que viniéramos aca? o.o_

_-Era para decirte que… que mi padre me dijo que me mandaría a España donde está mi hermano para aprender a convivir con él_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sasuke….kun –dijo esta y fue a buscar una cajita y sacó el collar de la mitad de estrella que decía "Nunca me olvidaras"- Yo nunca te olvidaré- Sakura se fue a la ventana a ver las estrellas que habían en el cielo, y vio una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo…

Después de pedir su deseo, se bañó, se peinó el cabello, se lavó los dientes y fue a la cocina, entonces fue a la sala a ver TV, cuando de pronto llegan los padres de Sakura pero estaban ¿extraños?

Se dirigieron donde su hija pero estaban decididos? Por que estarán tan …. Raros?

-Sakura, tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo –esto lo decía con determinación la madre de Sakura – tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando en tu futuro y en tus estudios

- "Futuro? Estudios?" Ehh… no los entiendo, que pasó con mis estudios y mi futuro?

-Sakura, esta decisión fue muy dura para nosotros y no sabemos como vayas a reaccionar pero… -el padre de Sakura estaba decidido- te vamos a mandar a España

Sakura al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer… Mandarla a España? Talvez lo había escuchado mal o solo era un sueño.. si un sueño… pero era tan real.. eso no puede ser cierto…

-Sakura, estas bien? Decía su madre al ver el estado de su hija

-Creo que esto es un sueño, no puede ser real…

-Sakura, te mandaremos a España para tus estudios, el mejor instituto de España, Konoha School (no me pregunten que hace Konoha en España xD) ya tu madre y yo mandamos el permiso al colegio y el viaje será mañana, no te preocupes de la casa o del dinero, tienes una cuenta privada en España y la Casa, la verás tu misma, ya estas registrada en el Instituto –le decía su padre con mucha determinación – ve y empaca tus maletas

Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida. Pero….

-Cuando regreso? –preguntaba sakura con un poco de miedo

-Vas.. a quedarte a vivir a España –le contestaba su padre

Sakura no podía creerlo, se fue a su cuarto para alistar todo… España… y si se volviera a encontrar a Sasuke-kun?, naaah, imposible. Cuando ya estuvo listo todo para mañana, seguía sin creer que mañana se iba a España, y pensando en esto, se quedó dormida

-Sakura, levántate

-Mmmm

-Sakura, vas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto

-Aeropuerto?

-Sakura te tienes que ir al aeropuerto por que vas a ir a España

Solo con escuchar el nombre España, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, en verdad no sabía si era de la emoción o era de otra cosa. Se vistió y desayunó.

Se terminó de arreglar y cogió las maletas ya que sus padres la estaban esperando dentro del carro. Sakura se dirigió al auto para ir al aeropuerto. Durante la trayectoria al aeropuerto, nadie hablaba, nadie hacía nada, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Aunque parece que llegaron justo a tiempo.

Vuelo destinado a España, por favor pase a la sala 14, Vuelo destinado a España, por favor pase a la sala 14.

-Bueno hija, creo que es el momento de despedirnos –decía el padre con tristeza

-Te extrañaremos hija –decía su madre que estaba empezando a llorar

-Mama, por favor, no te pongas a llorar-decía Sakura, que estaba a punto de llorar, avisarle de un día para otro que se iba a ir a España?, no lo podía creer

-Hija, no te preocupes, ve a tu vuelo antes que lo pierdas, todo esto lo hacemos por ti-decía su padre

-Ok… Adiós

Adiós hija- decía su padre mientras abrazaba a su esposa, que estaba llorando y que casi no deja a Sakura irse.

Irse a España…El tiempo…. Iba rápido…. Tan rápido…. Que ya había llegado a España

Cuando avisaron que ya habían llegado al lugar, Sakura se bajó del avión, busco sus maletas pero.. . donde iba a vivir? Según sus padres, les dijieron que de eso no se preocuparía, pero y la dirección?, tenía un millón de preguntas, y sobretodo, era de noche, se estaba estresando hasta que se le apareció un chico

-Buenas señorita, usted se llama Sakura Haruno? –le preguntaba el chico

-Si, por que?

-Ah, entonces usted es la hija del señor Kurama Haruno?

-Conoce a mi padre?

-Si , yo soy la que la va a guiar a su nueva casa, jefa

-Jefa? o.O?

-Usted es mi jefa, srta. Sakura

-Ehh….ok vamos a casa U

-El carro la está esperando afuera. Déjeme llevar sus maletas

-Ok..-sakura le entregó las maletas al chico- una pregunta, como te llamas?

-Me llamo Setsu, soy su asistente personal pero me puede llamar como usted desee jefa –decía éste cargando las maletas

-Ah, bueno Setsu o.oU, como es la casa?

-La casa? Es un secreto

-Un secreto?

-Mejor nos vamos ya para que conozca la casa

Setsu y Sakura se fueron al "carro", pero Sakura al ver el auto, se quedó con la boca abierta. Setsu fue al "auto" y abrió la puerta para que Sakura se montara, pero esta no salía del shock

-Jefa, apúrese por favor, es tarde y tiene que descansar para mañana

-Setsu, en serio no te equivocas de carro?

-Por que lo dice jefa?

-Es que eso no es un carro O.o, es … una…. LIMOSINA!!!!

-Si y que tiene señora?, no le veo nada de malo

-Ehhhh, ok ya me voy a subir al auto –decía sakura montándose a la gran limosina

Setsu también se montó al auto pero en el asiento de adelante, en el camino a la "casa", Setsu le presentaba su chofer "personal", le iba mencionando sirviente por sirviente, y si necesitaría ayuda en la casa, tendría un mapa personal de la misma "casa". Sakura se estaba preguntando si en verdad era una casa normal, aunque asistente personal, sirvientes, mapa, chofer personal, no era una casa normal. Aunque si Sakura lo analizara bien, un viaje a España el día siguiente, limosina, asistente personal, sirvientes, una casa en la que te pierdes, el mejor instituto de España, acaso es un sueño?, no sabía por que estaba pasando esto… sería el destino? O la suerte de tener unos padres que te quieren asegurar un mejor futuro? Sakura se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la "casa"

-Jefa ya llegamos

-….

-Jefa?

-…..

-Srta. Sakura?

-…

-Sakura?

-…

-SEÑORITA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHH! QUE PASA?

-Ya llegamos a casa, srta. Sakura, le estaba hablando pero no me respondía, a si que le tuve que gritar, le pido disculpas

-Ah ok, U, ya llegamos? –sakura vio la ventana para ver algo que se llamaba "casa", no, no era una casa, mas bien parecía una mansión! Eso era. Era gigante, un gran patio, y tenía tres pisos y ocupaba mucho territorio, eso no se llama casa- Es..es..est.o…..es…u.una…casa?

-Si srta. Sakura, esta es SU casa

-MI CASA? O.O

-No tenemos mucho tiempo jefa, mañana es su primer día de clases y tiene que descansar,

-Ah en serio? …. Clases?... MAÑANA? –decía sakura, cuantas más sorpresas se le pueden aparecer?, cada vez eran más –pero ni siquiera sé la dirección, ni tengo el uniforme, ni los libros!

-No se preocupe de eso, ya tenemos todo eso y de la dirección, acuérdese que tiene a su chofer personal que la llevara al colegio –decía Setsu con mucha tranquilidad

-Ya.. lo… tienen …todo?

-Si mi señora, son las 8:36 con 48 segundos, se tiene que acostar a las 9:30 con 00 segundos, a sí que es mejor que se apure

-Hora para dormir? Y las maletas? SEÑORA?

-Si jefa, y de las maletas no se preocupe, solo tómese un baño, comaa la cena que ya está en su cuarto y después descanse para mañana

-Ahh….ok, y que pasa si no duermo a las 9:30 p.m.?

-No lo querrá saber, ahora si me disculpa, necesito hacer cosas, por mientras haga lo que le dije, co su permiso la acompaño para retirarme

Y asi Setsu acompañó a Sakura hasta la entrada que esta ya se iba a desmayar por tantos shocks en el día, la "casa" por adentro, es más grande de lo que aparenta ser, viendo sirvientes por ahí y por allá, por todos lados. Setsu le dijo que se iba a atender algunas cosas mientras venía un sirviente y le señalaba el camino a su cuarto. Sakura al ver su cuarto, casi grita, era super grande pero muy bonito, tenía adornos muy bonitos, la cama, el tocador, era muy bonito, y asi que se despidió del sirviente y se fue a tomar un baño.. un baño? El tamaño del baño era el de su antiguo cuarto… como su padre había logrado conseguir todo esto?... no quería pensar, se dio su gran baño, lo disfrutó y se fue a cenar, se miró en el espejo, y se iba a dormir pero no encontraba el botón para apagarlas luces, pero de la nada se apagaron y cuando vió el reloj, eran las 9:30… "_esto si es tecnología_" bueno, se fue a dormir, el día siguiente, sería fabuloso? Divertido? O …. Especial?

Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una alarma a todo volumen, Sakura intentaba apagar la alarma, pero encontró una nota que decía : _"Si la alarma suena a las 6:45 a.m., es por que tiene que ir al colegio, para apagarla, tiene que apretar el botón que está en la parte de abajo del reloj"_ Sakura vió el reloj y era justamente la hora que decía la nota, así que fué a bañarse y cuando salió del baño, el uniforme estaba en la cama y el desayuno en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama. Sakura se sorprendió bastante, a si que fue a vestirse, desayuno y cuando salió del cuarto, había una sirvienta que la llevaría hasta el "auto". Cuando llegaron al "auto", Sakura se sorpendió por que no la iban a llevar en la limosina, si no en otro carro entonces se montó para ir al instituto. En el camino Sakura y su chofer iban hablando hasta que llegaron al colegio. Era grandísimo y habían muchas personas. Sakura se bajó del auto pero no sabía a donde ir! Entonces una chica rubia de ojos azules que estaba por ahí, la vió y se dirigió a donde Sakura

-Hola! Eres nueva aquí? –preguntaba la chica

-Si, soy nueva y no se que hacer

-No sabes que hacer? Jajaja me das risa, me llamo Ino

-Yo Sakura

-Hola Sakura, podemos ir juntas a secretaria para ver en que salón te toco

-Ok! Muchas gracias Ino

-De nada

Ino y Sakura fueron a secretaria, vieron el salón que le tocó a Sakura, y es en el salón en donde está Ino, conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que llegó la hora de clases. Sakura se tenía que presentar ante el salón y eso le daba nervios. Estaba afuera del salón esperando que el profesor avisará sobre la nueva alumna y no tardó en esperar ese momento. Cuando el profesor avisó que entrar, esta entró y sintió la mirada de todo el salón, eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Sakura se dio cuenta que un chico MUY MUY MUY guapo, pelinegro y color ojos azabaches la miraba profundamente. Decidió ignorarlo por que la hacía sentir mas nerviosa

-Por favor, preséntese –le dijo el profesor

-Buenas, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vengo de Japón (no me pregunten como aprendió a hablar español xD) y es un gusto conocerlos

"Sakura Haruno… no puede ser ella" – pensaba el "misterioso" chico,

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y seguía sintiendo la mirada del chico, era muy guapo pero su mirada en ella la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Fue así hasta que tocó el timbre para el recreo y de inmediatamente se fue donde Ino, no podía seguir aguantando la mirada de aquel chico. Pero Ino le dijo que se esperara en el salón, tenía que ir a un lugar y ya regresaba, Sakura le preguntó si no podía ir con ella y esta le dijo que en verdad iba a la dirección por unas cosas y volvería. Para colmo, no se quedó sola en el salón, estaba el chico que siempre la miraba.

-Ehh, hola… -decía sakura con algo de pena

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura –decía el misterioso chico- has crecido tanto

-Disculpa pero quien eres?

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

Jajajjaa! Termine xD. Gracias por todos los reviews! Y haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto

Chao!


	3. Instituto

Disculpen por la tardanza U, creo que me demore un poquito xD, bueno dejemos de hablar y les traigo el siguiente cap… disfrútenlo!

Ah! Si ven los siguientes personajes, creeran que me las he robado de otra historia, de una autora llamada Karina, pero en verdad ella, otra y yo, nos inventamos esos nombres, demostrando la personalidad de esa autora, si quieren pregúnteselo a ella!

Y de nuevo, DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Disculpa pero quien eres?

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uchiha… Sasuke? …... Sasuke-kun?

-Que pasa Sakura? Se supone que debes de estar feliz de verme o no?

-Sa… sa… SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!! –se abalanzó sakura encima de sasuke que éste casi se asfixia por semejante abrazo que le dio la chica

-Sakura ya lle……….. – Ino miró a Sakura encima de Sasuke y después sakura dejo de abrazarlo para ir donde su "amiga" pero..- HEY! NO TE METAS CON MI SASUKE KUN ME OISTES SAKURA FRENTUDA!!!

-Pero si él y …….

-PERO NADA! LÁRGUATE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI SASUKE KUN! –decía ino histérica (N/a: o.oU, ok…. Amigas a enemigas de un segundo a otro)

-Ino! Basta, me tienes cansado con tu jueguito de "Sasuke-kun! Sasukito!" –decía Sasuke ya que ese tipo de chicas lo ponían "mal"

-Pero…sasuke-kun…. ALGUN DIA SERAS MIO Y A TI SAKURA…. Y a ti sakura…. ERES LA NUEVA RIVAL DE YAMANAKA INO! RECUERDALO –decía Ino saliendo del salón

- Eh? la nueva rival? –decía sakura confundida

-Bueno.. eso pasa cuando una chica me toca aunque sea un dedo de mí, se convierte en la rival de ino

-Pero si antes éramos muy buenas amigas

-Como lo dijiste, éramos, no ahora

-Bueno dejemos ese tema, sasuke que hay de tu vida?

Sasuke y Sakura hablaban tanto que no siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando tocó el timbre para clases, se habían pasado todo el recreo en el salón. Los alumnos fueron entrando pero ellos no le tomaban importancia y seguían hablando. De pronto, dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo

-Sasuke, te estuvimos esperando en la cafetería, por que no vinistes? –decía esto Naruto con un tono SERIO, se volteó y miró a Sakura –y esta?

-Naruto! No le hables así a las personas, ella es una MUJER, no un hombre, así que la puedes tratar con un poco más de respeto –decía el pelirrojo

-Mujer y Hombre es lo mismo –decía Naruto con un tono serio – además gaara no sé como la defiendes si ni siquiera la conoces

-No importa si la conozco o no! –de pronto Gaara miró la cara de Sakura que no entendía nada – JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA (N/a: gaara riéndose!! El mundo se acaba!)

-Gaara... me das... pena pero bueno –hablaba Sasuke – Naruto y Gaara, ella es Sakura, Sakura ellos son mis amigos, Naruto y Gaara

-Mucho gusto a los dos –decía sakura sonriendo

Por ahí estaba pasando Ino y su grupito de amigas creidas y miró a Sakura con una mirada fulminante –que te pasa tonta? Soy tan buena que te voy a advertir una vez más, APÁRTATE DE SASUKE-KUN O SI NO ESTARÁS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS, me entendistes chola del monte?-decía ino llamando la atención de todo el salón

-Chola del monte? Que clase de vocabulario usas? el inoccionario?

- Cállate CHO-LA DEL MON-TE

- Es mejor que te vayas callando la boca –decía Sakura, tal vez era su amiga hace momentos, pero no iba a dejar que la irrespeten

- Eres una BAKA! Y además, no me das miedo TON-TA –decía Ino y su grupito de creidas la "animaban"

-Oye ino, ella no te ha hecho nada, déjala en paz –decía gaara

-TU NO TE METAS PAYASO CON CABELLO DE TOMATE

-PAYASO? ¬ ¬

-Ino basta –decía Sasuke, odiaba las peleas de Ino

-NO SASUKE-KUN! YO TE VOY A DEFENDER DE ESTA CHOLA DEL MONTE Y DE ESTE PAYASO CON CABEZA DE TOMATE

-Ino, en serio, basta

-SASUKE-KUN! TE ESTAMOS DEFENFIENDO DE RATAS QUE PROVIENEN DE LA ALCANTARILLA –decía una chica del grupo de las creidas

-CORRECTO! –decía Sakura feliz

-Por que correcto –decía naruto un poco curioso

-Ahora que lo pienso, dijistes RATAS, no RATA, eso significa que todas ustedes son unas RATAS DE LA ALCANTARILLA

-Aunque sea Sakura tiene inteligencia, en cambio otras son Mediocres, Ingenuas -decía Sasuke mirando a Ino y a su grupito

-Oh! Eres inteligente sakura! –decía gaara sonriendo (N/A: O.o)

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ALGÚN DÍA- decía ino con ojos de venganza y se volteó para ir a donde su amiga, la que había gritado tal cosa, y la miró con una cara de enfado y acto después, su grupito salieron del salón; en todo el momento, el salón había estado callado por la conversación y justo cuando el grupito de Ino se fue, todo el mundo comenzó aplaudir a Sakura y a festejar

-Vaya que me sorprendes, nadie nunca le había dicho algo así al club Love's-asuke- decía Naruto con cara de asombro, tal vez esa chica sería diferente que las otras

-Club Love's-asuke?

-Si, es el club de las fanáticas que mueren por sasuke… -decía Gaara con algo de celos y risa –jajajaja, como se sentiría tener tu propio club de fans

-Sasuke, tienes un club de fans? –decía Sakura asombrada

-Hmp… son molestosas-decía sasuke con un tono de aburrimiento

- Deja de presumir y admite la realidad!

-Gaara, callate..

-Di la verdad Sasuke

-Quien eres tu para decir lo que es cierto y lo que no es

-Yo soy Gaara, el realista

- ...

Naruto y Sakura estaban callados presenciando la conversación

-Bueno! Ya van a comenzar las clases!!! xD jajajaja –decía Gaara riéndose de "algo"

-Que te pasa Gaara? –decía Naruto –de que te ríes?

-Naah, un pensamiento- decía gaara con una sonrisa de burla – bueno yo me voy a mi puesto, que por ahí llega el profesor

-A veces gaara me asusta con su "pensamientos" –decía Naruto

-Ya me doy cuenta de eso - Le respondía Sakura

-Buaaa! –Sasuke y Gaara estaban llorando juntos

-Que les pasa? -preguntaba Naruto por curiosidad

-NOS TOCA CON GAI-SENSEI! –decían los dos al unísono, llorando (N/A: Este es lo más raro que ha pasado)

-Que pasa con gai-sensei –preguntaba Sakura

-Tu no sabes? Ah, es verdad que eres nueva, gai-sensei es el profesor mas aburrido de todas las clases

- LAS CLASES DE GAI-SENSEI NO SON TAN ABURRIDORAS COMO DICEN –apareció detrás de ellos, asustándolos, un chico ce cabello negro y grandes cejas – Gai sensei es el que te enseña a arder con su flama de la juventud! ÉL ES EL MEJOR!

-Sasuke, creo que Lee necesita lentes con mucha resolución

-Tienes razón Gaara, tal vez está ciego por ver tanta fealdad y aburrimiento

-O tal vez no a dormido bien

-Tal vez confunde al prof con otra persona

-Apuesto que es un pariente lejano y no lo critica por eso

-No! Es por que es el único que quiere a Lee y no lo discrimina

-Heey!, yo no soy racista! Yo no discrimino a las personas, ni tampoco las odio

- En serio no odias a ninguno?

-En serio.. ponme a prueba

-Bueno vamos a ver... Shino

-Chicos ya basta –intentaba parar naruto pero era imposible

- Ese es una excepción Sasuke!

- Una excepción? Y que me dices de Kiba?

-Ese es otra excepción

- Otra? Y que me dices de yura

-Excepción

- Halley?

- Halley, ella es excepción pero en otro caso

-Chicos por favor, ya basta –Decía Naruto, se le estaba acabando la paciencia

- Excepción en otro caso? Como cual Gaara?

-Tu sabes Sasuke, cosas ….. ROMANTICAS

- … Y que me dices de izaoyi?

- Excepción

- Kankurou

-Excepción

-Tu hermano una excepción

- Si!

-Tenten

-Excepción

-Itzume?

-Excepcion

-Chouji

-Excepción

- Ah -.-U, para ti todo el mundo es una excepción?

-No es cierto! Y no digas cosas que en verdad no sabes Sasuke!

-Chicos…. –Naruto se estaba poniendo serio

- Y que me dices de Kaori?

-Ella es mi enemiga numero uno!, siempre me gana en chistes, bromas, mal comportamiento…

- Neji?

- Excepción y enemigo numero uno, rivales para siempre, me gana en ser el mas sexy!

- O.oU ... Enemigo numero uno? No era Kaori? Mas SEXY?

- Kaori es ENEMIGA y Neji ENEMIGO, y si soy SEXY, pero la gente prefiere a Neji que a mi

-Y yo no soy sexy?

-Claroooooooo Sasuke, pero tu eres una excepción

-Hasta yo? tu amigo

-Si pero en el caso de los a sexy...

-Ya, ya , ya entendí!, y que me dices de Gaara?

- Gaara es otra excep…. AHH! ERES UN TRAMPOSO SASUKE, QUERIAS QUE CAYERA EN TU TRAMPA!

-Vistes, te ibas a decir que eras una excepción, ...que triste... no te conozco

-Chi..cos –Pobre naruto que va a explotar

-Que te pasa sasukito! Corazoncito de meloconcito! Eres mi bebesito con chocolatitos y caramelitos! -decía Gaara con tono de niñita

-¬ ¬ No vuelvas a decirme esa frase que me da nauseas Gaara...

-Sasukito!, vamos a comer juntitos

-Gaara no me provoques…

-Sasukito! Hagamos el trabajo juntitos!

-Gaara ….

-Sasukito te quiero muchito muaaa!

-QUIEN ME ESTÁ QUITANDO MIS FRASES! –decía ino que acababa de entrar con su grupito de creidas y acababa de escuchar la última frase – SAKURA!, ERES MUY LISTA PARA AVERIGUAR LAS PALABRAS QUE CON TODO MI AMORCITO YO LE DIGO A SASUKITO, PERO EN LA PROXIMA, TE VOY A VESTIR COMO GAI-SENSEI QUE CON TANTO VERDE SE PARECE A UN CAMALEÓN

-SRTA. YAMANAKA!, SABE USTED QUE ESTÁ OBSTRUYENDO EL PASO DE ENTRADA A MI CLASE Y QUE TAMBIÉN ESTÁ HABLANDO DE ALGUIEN DE ESPALDAS QUE PUEDE DEFINIRSE COMO PROBLEMAS? –decía un profesor muy conocido

-Eh…. gai-sensei….. bueno es que…… buaaaaaa "_tal vez así se compadezca de mí_" - comenzaba a llorar Ino

-Srta Yamanaka, usted va a ir a la dirección ahora mismo con Tsunada sama

-Pero prof..

-QUE LE DIJE!? VAYA AHORA MISMO A LA DIRECCIÓN Gai sensei la miro muy feo a Ino y ésta bajó la cabeza –SRTA. TAO, ACOMPAÑELA A LA DIRECCIÓN

-Pero por que yo? Por que me tiene que tocar con la tulivieja cabeza de banana –se quejaba Yura (Tao)

-YA LE DÍ UNA ORDEN

-ok ok, vámonos tulivieja

-No me llames tulivieja

-Eso no importa cabeza de banana

Ino y Yura se fueron a la dirección mientras que Gai-sensei daba sus clases, el único que lo escuchaba era Lee como siempre, Sakura estaba dibujando aen su cuadrno esa estrella ese deseo que pidió.., Sasuke estaba dormido, al igual que gaara, naruto se estaba quedando dormido, los demás, haciendo cosas o durmiendo. Por fin terminó la clase y era cambio de hora y por obra de "magia", todos los alumnos que estaban dormidos, se despertaron. Tocaba matemáticas con Kakashi sensei. Todos los alumnos estaban hablando normalmente hasta que entra el profesor para dar clases. Esta materia era la única que no era aburridora, tal vez piensen lo contrario, pero Kakashi nunca enseñaba matematicas por leer su librito de **Icha Icha Paradise**, a veces daba clases pero en muy poco tiempo, pero en este día Kakashi no trajo su librito y estaba en estado de depresión, sólo se le ocurrió una idea para recuperar un poco de humor, LOS CHISTES

Era opcional si querías decir un chiste, los únicos que querían era gaara y Kaori…

-Parece que esta va a ser una guerra difícil? –preguntaba Sakura

-Acuerdate que gaara y Kaori son enemigos –le decía Sasuke

- Ella es Kaori?

-Si, y es la enemiga, según gaara, número uno

-Acaso ella es mala?

-Noo, pero como siempre le gana a gaara

-Ahh, gaara tiene envidia

-Si tu le puedes llamar a eso envidia, entonces lo és

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En frente de todo el salón

- esta vez no me ganaras Kaori –decía Gaara delante de todo el salón con Kaori

-Lo que tu digas –decía esta sin tomarle mucha importancia lo que decía Gaara

-Que empiezen! – dijo Kakashi

-Yo comienzo, bueno, mmmm, ya se! **Donald usa el teclado y Micky ….. el MOUSE!!!! **JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJA –todo el salón estaba en silencio, eso era un chiste bastante malo

-Voy a compadecerme de ti gaara, aquí vamos!, **Un pollito alzó una patita y puf!, se cayó** –el silencio en el salón se hacía mas intenso

-Entonces te ganare! – **Error 084923 Windows: no sirve el teclado, aprieta un botón para continuar** gaara ea el único quese reía de sus propios chistes–el salón se hacía más silencioso, cada vez los chistes eran más malos

- ¬ ¬! **Había un hombre que estaba dentro de una casa incendiándose!, entonces sólo habían dos puertas, una que se estaba incendiando y en la otra habían leones muertos de hambre, cual fue la puerta que el hombre eligió?... la de los leones muertos de hambre.. por que? …. Por que los leones estaban muertos, del hambre** –un gran silencio en el salón, no cabía duda que esos chistes eran los numero uno en la lista de los mas malos en todo el mundo

- No me vas a ganar de nuevo Kaori! **El ladrón le dice a la víctima: Esto es un asalto¡Deme todo su dinero! -Óigame¿Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo? Soy un político muy influyente-. En ese caso¡Devuélvame todo mi dinero!** - Todo el salón de nuevo en silencio, que chistes tan malooos

-Crees que me vas a ganar con ese Gaara? Pues aprende: **había una vez, los superhéroes se estaban tomando fotos, entonces salió Flash muy triste y la Mujer maravilla le pregunta: Flash, por que estás triste?, a la cual Flash le contesta lo siguiente: es que Batman dijo que tomaran las fotos sin Flash** –no se oía ningún solo ruido

-JAJAJJA tal JAJAJA tal vez JAJAJAJA, lo lograstes Kaori! Pero como estamos en matemáticas así que voy a decir uno de esta clase!: **Cómo se hizo el 6? En un 2x3**! –Crick Crick, el salón estaba en silencio

-Tal vez conseguistes uno bueno Gaara, pero este va a dar mas risa!: **Que le dijo el 1 al 10? Si quieres ser como yo, entonces sé sincero**

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA –Gaara no paraba de reir- es JAJAJAJA esper JAJAJAJJAJA espera yo me JAJAJAJJAJA calmo JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

-YA BASTA! .grito Kakashi –se supone que era chistes buenos! No malísimos!

- Y quien dijo chistes malos –dijeron al mismo tiempo gaara y Kaori

-USTEDES –dijo? Dijeron todo el salón

- Nosotros?

-SI USTEDES

-Gaara, creo que estoy sorda

-Yo también Kaori, Estoy muy sordo, hoy voy al doctor, tal vez tenga arena en los oídos

-Si quieres yo te saco la arena de tus oídos-decía Shino con su graaaan sonrisa (N/A: Ya se que no se puede ver la sonrisa pero imagínenselo)

-Esa sonrisa… yo la conozco… es…. PELIGROSA! –decía Gaara saltando por todo el salón, haciendo que toda la clase se riera.

-Gaara me da pena –le decía Naruto a Sasuke

-Y tu crees que a mi no? –le respondía Sasuke – Sakura, como te cae gaara?

-Jajajajaja, me cae excelente jajajajaa. Este salón es super divertido

- o.oU

-De pronto gaara se cae por el pie de alguien… tenía que ser Shino y justo cuando gaara iba a reclamar, "accidentalmente" se le caen los libros de Shino encima de Gaara, pero Shino no fue el único, también Kiba se le cayó accidentalmente encima de Gaara y el pobre está en un mndo de libros

-...

-Jjajajajajajja- se reían a la par Shino y Kiba- te lo mereces por ser tan …. Torpe

-Oigan! Dejen a Gaara en paz! –decía Naruto levantándose de su puesto

-"_Aquí comienza la pelea…. O.o! Mi libro! Te encontré mi amorcito, por que te habías escondido de papi ah?, bueno que importa, porfin hay algo bueno!"_ –pensaba Kakashi xD

- Mira Gaara!, vino tu amiguito a defenderte, el estúpido de Naruto –decía Kiba

- Oyeme, respeta a mi amigo me entendistes? –decía ya Sasuke parándose del puesto

-Ahora viene el popularcito de la escuelita que le gusta el chocolatito y el caramelito –decía Shino con burla

-Callate la boca! –decía Sasuke muy enfadado

-Callate tú, cabeza de cocodrilo –decía Shino

-Disculpa pero es una falta de respeto que le digas eso a una persona –decía Sakura, no viendo el motivo del porque insultar

-Largate de aquí, niña –decía Kiba, aparecieron Ino y Yura en la puerta del salón

-Por que no se largan ustedes? –decía Naruto con enfado

- Por que no los está diciendo una cabeza de piña –decía con burla Kiba

-Si el tiene cabeza de piña, tu tienes cabeza de Perro apestoso

-Callate imbécil, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo

-Si se con quien me estoy metiendo y no me importa

-SAKURA! TE ADVERTI QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI SASUKITO, AHORA LO TIENES HIPNOTIZADO POR TU CULPA! –decía la gritona de Ino

-Ino … cállate –esto, Sasuke lo dijo taaan frío que a Ino se le congelaron los huesos

-Sabes, le diré al salón un secreto que nadie sabe- decía Gaara parándose del suelo pero con un dolor en la espalda – Kiba…

-Que secreto- decía Shino muy curioso

-Si! Di cual secreto! –decía Sakura

- el de…. KIBA SE ECHA UN PERFUME "CANINO" QUE ES PARA PERROS Y SE LAVA CON SHAMPOO DE PERROS Y SOBRE TODO, DUERME EN UNA JAULA PARA PERROS –todo el salón se quedó en silencio

-Como sabes todo eso? –decía Sasuke con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-Que clase de pregunta es esa Sasuke?, Soy yo!! Gaara!, el realista! nada se me escapa de las manos –decía Gaara muy creido

-Tu le crees Naruto –decía Sakura

- Naah! Para nada

- Bueno.. yo tengo que ir al baño! –decía Kiba inventando una excusa para escapar de todas las miradas... rarar de la clase.. hasta Kakashi había quedado hipnotizado

- Tal vez lo conseguistes con Kiba, pero conmigo nunca –decía Shino con una "sonrisa" de autosuficiencia

- Gaara, si nada se te escapa de las manos, entonces di algo para que este se vayaa!- le decía Sasuke a Gaara

- Bueno…. Mmm….

- -.-U, no era que nada se te escapaba de las manos?

- Bueno… esto es una excepción!

- Apuesto que otra lo sabe humillar

- Entonces dime quien es esa persona? Sasuke?

- Mmmm –sasuke miró para todos lados, buscando a alguien que fuera lo suficiente para humillar a Shino, pero Sakura le señaló a alguien… - Kaori! Ven aca!

-NOO! ELLA NO! ELLA NO SABE NI SIQUIERA COMO HUMILLAR A LA GENTE –decía gaara con desesperación

- Que paso? –decía Kaori

- Kaori, eres capaz de humillar a Shino? –decía Sasuke

- Mmmmmm

-Te lo dije Sasuke! Yo soy mejor que ella! –decía gaara con una graaan sonrisa

- Ah! Ya se, si ya se –decía Kaori contenta

-Dilo dilo! –decía ya Sasuke desesperado

- Por cuanto? – decía Kaori

- Cuanto que?- decían Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Sakura al mismo tiempo

- Plata? Es un trabajo muy difícil –decía Kaori con una gran sonrisa

- No te voy a pagar nada –dijo Sasuke

-Entonces me voy!

-Nooo espera!, te pago 5 dolares

-Por favor!, no eres tan pobre

-10!

-No

-15

-No

-20

-No

-25!

-Mmmm, dejame pensarlo…. No!

-Por todos los dioses! Tu eres rompesperanzas

-Ya me lo han dicho

-Quien? –decía Gaara curioso

-Pagame

-Ok! Sasuke le paga 25, gaara 25, naruto 25 y yo 5 -decía Sakura pensativa

-Y por que tu 5?! –decía Naruto reclamando

-Yo soy mujer –decía Sakura

-Y eso que tiene que ver- decía Sasuke sin comprender

-Ella es mujer y paga menos que los hombres –decía Kaori

-QUEEE?, DESDE CUANDO? –decía Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara

-Desde ahora –decía Sakura y Kaori al mismo tiempo

-Me van a pagar o no?- decía impaciente Kaori

-Ok! –todos pagaron lo que le correspondía – dilo ahora

-Ahora?

-Ahoraaaaa

-Ahora?

-Ahoraaaaaaaaaaa

-Ahora?

-AHORAAAAAA KAORI

-ok ok! SHINO DUERME CON BICHOS EN LA CAMA!, TIENE UNA FAMILIA DE "MASCOTAS", LA FAMILIA _**BEE**_ INTEGRADA POR BEE-CHAN, BEE-SISTER, BEE-BROTHER, BEE-MOM AND BEE-DADDY Y SOBRE TODO,SE BAÑA CON EL JABON DE LA BASURA CON MOSQUITOS!

-QUE -dijo Naruto

-ASQUEROSO – Dijo Gaara

-ES – Habla Sakura

-SHINO- Menciono Sasuke

-Mmmm, auch! Me pico un bicho, tengo que ir a la enfermería- Shino dijoesto para salir del salón

- Me encanta este día!- decía Sakura recordando todo lo que había pasado desde la mañana

-Por que?- dijo Naruto

-Es que… muchas risas, al principio eran insultos pero terminaban en risas, no hay duda de que esa chica da mas risa que …

- QUE? –decía gaara muy furioso

- Que…. Tú?

- ò.ó Sakuraaaaaaa! –se veía a Gaara corriendo detrás de Sakura que estaba escapando mientras Sasuke y Naruto se reían. El resto de las clases fueron "normales, hasta llegar la hora de salida. Sakura fue afuera y vió como recogían a Naruto y a Gaara

-Vámonos Sakura-decía Sasuke

- A donde?

_-"tal vez no le han dicho sobre la noticia del porque vino a España"_ nada, te veré esta noche – le decía Sasuke mientras se montaba en una gran limosina

- Como? –pero el viento llevó sus palabras – "_como voy a ver a Sasuke esta noche? Además Sasuke también tiene una gran limosina_!"

La limosina recogió a Sakura y la llevó a casa, todo iba normal, sakura estaba afuera de la casa pero sentía que había algo diferente, entonces entró y para su sorpresa estaba Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun??? Que haces aquí en mi casa? –decía Sakura un poco extrañada de encontrar a Sasuke dentro de su mansión

-Que haces tú en mi CASA Sakura?

-Tu casa pero si…

-Sakura, verdad que todavía no sabes porque te mandaron de un día para otro a España, y con muchos lujos?

-Que quieres decir con eso sasuke-kun?

-Que estás viviendo en mi casa, Sakura

-En.. tu… casa?

- Te lo voy a aclarar de otra forma, vamos a vivir juntos de ahora en adelante

-Que… pero… por..que

-Sakura, la razón por la que vinistes a España, es por que… de ahora en adelante estamos comprometidos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminé! Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto

Gracias por todos los reviews, algunos son poeticos y me daban mucha risa xD, bueno… espero que me dejen mas reviews pero que no sean tan poéticos xD ah y los chistes, 2 fueron del internet, y los otros son mios

Chaooo


	4. Eres mía

Buenas Buenaaaas!

Disculpen por la tardanza, esta vez si me demoré más U

Pero les traigo el fic que con mucha imaginación logré hacer TT

**Naruto no me pertenece**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te lo voy a aclarar de otra forma, vamos a vivir juntos de ahora en adelante

-Que… pero… por..que

-Sakura, la razón por la que viniste a España, es por que… de ahora en adelante estamos comprometidos

- Co.. co… como?

- Sakura, hemos sido comprometidos por nuestros padres ya que –desde ahí Sakura no escuchaba lo que le decía Sasuke, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_No podía creer lo que en esos momentos escuchaba… La comprometieron… con su mejor amigo de la infancia… ya entendió de el por qué sus padres la habían mandado a España… como sus padres habían logrado esa tontería?! De comprometerla con uno de sus grandes amigos.. y ahora… está viviendo en el mismo país con ÉL, conviviendo en el mismo instituto con EL, y sobre todo… en la misma casa con ÉL… Solo faltaba que vivieran en el mismo cuarto…_

_Nunca había odiado tanto a sus padres, como pudieron arruinarle SU DESTINO… ella quería casarse con un HOMBRE que la amara, que la respetara, cariñoso … por que justamente EL, su amigo de la infancia… _

_Tenía que hacer algo, no se iba a casar con Sasuke, aunque sea un chico muy atractivo, guapo… PERO QUE COSAS DICES SAKURA! No me voy a casar con Sasuke, NUNCA"_

-Como ocurrió esto…

-Acaso no me escuchabas Sakurita? –Sakura puso una cara de duda – parece que no. Te lo voy a repetir una vez más. Hemos sido comprometidos por nuestros padres ya que dicen que nuestro futuro es estar juntos y pues, yo no lo niego; solo quería casarme con una mujer muy hermosa como tú – hablaba mientras que cuando decía estas palabras, miraba descaradamente a Sakura provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa – inteligente, atractiva, entre otras cualidades. Así que de ahora en adelante viviremos juntitos Sakurita –provocaba un temblor en las piernas de la chica –y si quieres, para convivir más, en el MISMO cuarto

-QUE!!! –Sakura no podía tener la boca más abierta -… acaso…. Eres….. un ….. DESCARADO, UCHIHA!!!

- Linda forma de dar tus gracias, mi pequeñab **SA-KU-RI-TA** – pronunciaba con entonación cada sílaba de la misma palabra

-…

-…

-Voy para mi cuarto

-Hmp

Sakura subía las escaleras con algo de… nervios?, si, nervios. Antes de llegar a la segunda planta, piso o como quieran llamarle, Sasuke la llamó, creciéndole en sus piernas un pequeño temblor

-No se te olvida algo?

- … Que ssse m-me va aaaa o-oo-olvidar?

- No tartamudees, mi pequeña Sakurita, solo se te olvido decirme unas cuantas palabras mágicas

_-" Palabras Mágicas?, en que estaba pensando Sasuke?"_

- Son apenas cuatro palabritas

- Ehh??

- Se te olvida decir: **BUENAS NOCHES MI SASUKITO** o tal vez **BUENAS NOCHES MI CORAZONCITO** o algo así

- Eso suena… a …

-No me lo vas a decir?

- CLARO QUE NO! NI SIQUIERA ACEPTO SER TU PROMETIDA

-Pss, si eres una chica con bastante suerte, nadie puede ser mi prometida, al menos que yo quiera

-Entonces tengo mala suerte

- Vamos al punto. No te vas a despedir?

-Naah, primero muerta antes de decirte CURSILERÍAS

- ¬¬, no me obligues a ir donde ti –dicho esto Sasuke pronunció lo siguiente, pero con una voz.. sensual –o si no, lo pagarás muy caro, que te dolerá tanto y te lastimaré

A Sakura le temblaban todo el cuerpo, esa voz, esa mirada que mostraba lo que en verdad quería decir, que expresaba lo que quería en realidad, pero también, ese cuerpo que tiene, la deja sin fuerzas

-Bue.. buena…s no..che..s mi Sa…su…ki…to

-Mmmm, no te escuche… que dijiste?

-Buen…as No no noches miii Saasuukitooo

-Sigo sin escucharte, además lo poco que oí no expresa muchos sentimientos

Sakura estaba llegando al límite, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, lo único que tenía que hacer es fingir que estaba enamorada de él, tenía que hacer su voz más sensual

-Buenas noches, mi bello Sasukito-kun! –lo dijo con una voz tan sensual que derretía a cualquier hombre, claro que Sasuke no era una excepción, pero el quería que dijera algo más… atractivo?

- Sólo me dices eso?

- Mi bello y hermoso príncipe, que descanses y que duermas muy bien en tu cama, sueña conmigo Sasukito kun!

-… -Sasuke estaba apunto de comérsela ahí mismo, esa pose que ella tenía, esas palabras que pronunciaba de sus labios… esos labios que quería probar, ese cuerpo tan desarrollado lo quería para él, esos deseos que no se podían complacer; hacía un gran intento de no ir a donde ella, tirarla al piso y hacer el amor a mil.

- Sakura, hazme un favor –conteniendo esas ganas de devorársela

- Si, mi sasukito-kun? – con la voz, más sensual que antes, estaba tratando de matar a Sasuke

-Vé a tu cuarto… por favor –no podía aguantar más, estaba a punto de convertirse en alguien que no era él, alguien salvaje

- Ok! Que descanses! –y diciendo esto le mando un beso volador, que casi derrite al pobre hombre

Sakura se fue a su cuarto, ya había descubierto la debilidad de sasuke, o eso ella creía. Se fue a su cuarto alabando la suerte y creyendo en los milagros

Sasuke fue a su cuarto, estaba cansado tanto mental por contener esas fuerzas. Nunca una mujer lo había vuelto tan loco. Eso significaba que esa mujer era para él, y la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar. D e alguna forma, la haría suya

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se levantó muy feliz en la mañana, estaba ansiosa de ir al instituto, aunque no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy alegre

Se levantó, se bañó, se cepilló el cabello para después ponerse el uniforme. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto para salir, se encontró con lo que menos quería encontrarse, con Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Sakura

- Buenos días, Sasukito-kun "_ojalá esto funcione para que deje de molestarme_"

-No juegues conmigo Sakura –lo dijo en un tono tan frío que helaba los huesos

- Ehh? Yo… yo… -Sakura no sabía que decirle

Sasuke, aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraba Sakura, la empujó a la pared y la encerró con sus fuertes brazos varoniles quedando a pocos centímetros sus labios. Sakura al captar en que situación se encontraba, se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó con un rojo furioso en sus mejillas. A cambio, Sasuke la miraba serio, pero esos ojos a los suyos, no podía escapar la mirada, estaba llena de pasión; y poco a poco Sasuke se fue acercando a Sakura, pero su destino cambió cuando estaba a punto de besarla, desvió su camino y fue hasta sus oídos a susurrarles unas palabras –Si no te apuras, vas a llegar tarde al instituto, Sakura – y después le besó la oreja para irse abajo, para tomar su limosina e irse al instituto

Sakura quedó paralizada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que había sucedido en unos instantes.

Después de un largo tiempo en shock, se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a clases y entonces bajó pero sin tomar su desayuno. No quiso ir por limosina, quería correr para desatar esos recuerdos. Fue cuando a lo lejos vió el instituto; entró y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que las clases habían comenzado. Fue hasta su salón silenciosamente y ver por la ventanita de la puerta, ahí estaba el profesor y para su "suerte", el más agresivo. Estaba pensando en que podía hacer, pero para su mala suerte, le vino los recuerdos de la mañana, cuando estaba con sasuke y cuando le dijo que si no se apurara, no iba a llegar temprano.

Por estar en sus recuerdos, de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando al profesor en el otro lado de la puerta , viendo a Sakura que hace poco se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. El profesor se puso rojo de la rabia… Pobre sakura, todas las personas del salón se reían de su desgracia especialmente Ino.

-QUE HACES USTED AQUÍ, SRTA. HARUNO?

-lo siento profesor…

-COMO QUE LO SIENTO! QUE SIENTES, DIME QUE SIENTES AH? –

_-"eso no era lo que trataba de decir --U"_

-Y AHORA COMO CASTIGO, LLEVE SUS COSAS A SU PUESTO, POR QUE VA A QUEDARSE FUERA DEL SALÓN EN TODA LA HORA!!!!!

-si, profesor -Sakura entraba al salón mientras que todos la veían, cuando fue a su puesto, escuchó a Sasuke en voz bajita decir "Te lo dije" –si aja, de ese modo o que?

-CON QUIEN ESTA USTED HABLANDO SRTA. HARUNO?!

- _"hoy no es mi día"_ algo que me preguntaban, profesor

- OK… APÚRESE Y NO HAGA PERDER TIEMPO DE MI CLASE

Sakura sin decir nada, se fue afuera del salón y se quedó ahí como unos 15 minutos, cuando de pronto escuchó al profesor gritar de nuevo y regañando a alguien diciendo que fuera a acompañar a la srta. Haruno

-"Vaya, alguien me acompañará en mi castillo"

La puerta se abre y revela a un chico, pelinegro, ojos azabaches

-sa… sa….SASUKE?

-Linda forma de recibirme

-Como quieres que te reciba? Con aplausos o con una fiesta?

-Si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema

- …

-Te dije que ibas a llegar tarde si no te apuraras

-Fue… por tu culpa

- Hmp

-…

-…

-…

-Sakura…

-si?

-alguna vez… te han besado?

- que que QUEE?

-Solo es una pregunta

- para que quieres saberlo?

- no se…

- Nunca he besado a alguien

- Ahh….. y alguna vez te ha gustado que te besarían?

-Bueno, me gustaría que me besara con alguien que sienta ALGO por mí

- Y vas a besar a alguien si saber como se hace?

- ahhh??

-yo te puedo enseñar a besar –Sasuke se iba acercando peligrosamente a sakura mientras sus fuertes brazos varoniles enrollaban la cintura de la joven –tal vez tienes que saber como besar a alguien no?

-Sa…sa..sasu..ke pa…para

- Por que debería de hacerlo? –Sasuke ya rozaba los labios de la chica, que quería probar desde que la vió, que quería saber a como sabían

Y así, Sasuke empezó a besar a Sakura, pero esta al principio se retractaba, pero al final se dejo llevar por Sasuke y le correspondió. Al principio era solo un beso normal pero se iba convirtiendo en uno salvaje, apasionado, que llegó al límite en que la lengua de Sasuke pedía permiso para penetrar en la boca de su víctima, y así introdujeron sus lenguas y todo se les había olvidado hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y DONDE lo hacían, así que se separó de Sasuke de un empujón mientras cogía respiración.

Sasuke hacía lo mismo pero al final una sonrisa maligna se presentó en su cara y el timbre sonó. Al final los dos se miraron, Sakura se tocaba sus labios, había besado a Sasuke y justamente el profesor salió dejándolos entrar al salón. Sakura estaba inconsciente de lo que había ocurrido mientras Sasuke iba normal a hablar con sus amigos, acaso la había utilizado para saciar sus deseos?, eso no lo podía asegurar pero ese beso estaba lleno de **algo**, de un sentimiento que todavía no puede descifrar

Una chica vino donde Sakura, tenía dos moños a los lados de la cabeza, era alta, atractiva, su cabello era un café oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color, tez clara y un cuerpo desarrollado

-Hola!

-Hola

- Haruno no?, así te llamas verdad?

- así es, tú como te llamas?

-ah disculpa, me llamo TenTen

-Ah, TenTen

- Te puedo llamar Sakura?

-Claro, no es ninguna molestia

-ok! Quieres ser mi amiga?

- En serio?

-Claro, si quieres te presentó mi grupo

- Pero no sería ninguna molestia para tus amigas?

-Jajaja, claro que no, ellas caen super bien

-Y una pregunta…

-Si?

-Ino está en tu grupo?

- Ino? Para nada, aquí en el salón mi grupo de amigos son: Hinata: la peliazul que se mantiene mirando a Uzumaki

-Acaso le gusta?

-Jajaja, siempre y nunca le ha querido decir lo que siente, bueno, ese tipo que es como perezoso es Shikamaru, y el que está a lado de él, es Chouji, el gordito.

-Ah! Esos yo los conozco

-Jeje, ese de ahí que tiene en su chaqueta, un signo de perro es Kiba, el que está a lado es uno de los más callados, Shino, amante de los insectos. El de las cejas gigantes de ahí es Lee y el que está a lado –Tenten se sonrojó al instante y Sakura captando esto se rió

-Acaso te gusta ese?

-YO?? Ehh, bueno….. ejem! Íbamos diciendo que ese … se llama Neji, primo de Hinata, pero casi nunca sale en nuestro grupo

-Ah…

-Y dime, tu conoces a Uchiha?

-U…chi..ha?

-Si, Uchiha Sasuke, muy pocas personas lo pueden llamar por su nombre de pila

-Ah… si.. lo conozco desde que éramos chiquitos

Tenten abrió bien los ojos, una amiga de Sasuke de la infancia, eso no se ve todos los días –en serio, eres una amiga de la infancia???? O.O

-Si…

- Tu si tienes suerte Sakura

-Tu crees?

-Tal vez fue el destino que los volvió a unir

-Yo..no creo eso

-Por que no?

-No quiero hablar de eso por favor

-… Ok

Sakura y Tenten siguieron conversando cuando Hinata se agregó a la conversación y conoció a Sakura, que se hicieron las tres amigas. Todo el día se la pasaron conversando y se conocían cada vez más hasta llegar al punto de ser mejores amigas. Todo iba mejorando, o eso Sakura creía ya que optó por irse de pie a la casa.

Cuando llegó, almorzó y se encerró en la habitación para darse una ducha e irse hacer sus tareas. Se lavó el cabello quedándole este mojado y le daba un aire de freso, se puso una mini pijama y de la nada, le salieron ganas de conocer mejor la casa.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a revisar cada una hasta llegar a una que nunca se imaginó de quien era. Entró a la habitación y la recorrió toda y después escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, cuando se volteó y vio a Sasuke, cerrando la puerta con llave y tirándola hacia cualquier parte del cuarto.

-Que haces en mi cuarto?

-… Este… es tu cuarto?

- No ves que es más grande que todos?

-Jejeje…. Bueno entonces me voy

-No, te quedas

-No te preocupes, yo me voy –Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa ya que estaba con la mini pijama y Sasuke no miraba precisamente directo a su cara

- Te dije que te quedas –se acercaba a Sakura hasta estar pegado a ella –o si no me pongo bravo y eso es peor, mi Sakurita

Sakura no podía estar más nerviosa, Sasuke la empujó y la recostó en la cama quedando Sasuke encima de Sakura y aprisionándola para no dejarla ir

-Sa…Sa…. Sasuke

Sasuke la beso por unos segundos y sensualmente fue hasta el oído de Sakura para pronunciarle algunas palabras que dejó a Sakura helada

**Esta noche eres mía****, Sakura**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saludos a Sakurita!!!

Dejen reviews plis 

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
